


There's a Love between Us Still

by PrinceSkylar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Breaking Up & Making Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Break Ups, keith with tattoos, klance, lance is anxious, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: They broke up three and a half years ago and Keith left town. When he shows up at their usual group outing with the others, Lance is more than a little uneasy, but they're both adults and should be able to handle this. Too bad they're both still hopelessly in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Lance and Keith being emotionally clumsy, I like the idea of the two of them being able to navigate their emotions once they're older. They're about 20-ish here, I guess? Also, Keith's tattoo design was off the top of my head and probably terrible

Meeting with Shiro and Allura for lunch was great. It always was and Lance loved when they could get together, what with how busy all their schedules were on week days with classes on Lance's end and work on Shiro and Allura's end. Hunk and Pidge tried to come as often as possible too, which always made their meetings even better. They always met up at the same place; a cafe that played old punk music that they knew, that Lance _swore_ he hated, yet knew every word to. They'd get coffee and food, would talk about their week and laugh and it would be great. It _always_ was.

This anxiety that was swelling inside of Lance's chest wasn't a usual addition to these meetings. The anxiety had sprung forward and gripped onto him the second he spotted his friends at their usual table, when he saw an all too familiar face with them.

_Keith_.

Keith had been gone for three and a half years, and he certainly hadn't been in town when they all met up last week. Yet there he was, seated next to Shiro at the table with them as if he'd been doing it for years, which he hadn't. A part of Lance was furious that no one had told him, but he knew their group of friends meant well. Plus, he and Keith had broken up years ago. Was it even _okay_ to still be awkward about it after three and a half years? Lance wasn't sure.

Lance realized he'd been standing in the door way of the cafe for a solid five minutes already, fists clenching and unclenching in the pockets of his sweater. He took a breath, actually considering walking right back out and making an excuse for why he didn't show up, but he locked eyes with Pidge before he could manage his escape.

"Lance! What are you just standing there for?"

Lance saw Keith jerk, as if he had been shocked. He could see Keith's eyes widen and knew from the other's expression that no one had told him Lance would be there, either. Yeah, _now_ Lance was a little irritated at the others. He sucked in a breath because really, they were all adults and if they couldn't get along in a place like this, then they had problems. So, Lance offered a smile at his friends as he sauntered up to their usual table, plopping down next to Hunk. "Yo, sorry I'm late; I got a little side tracked with that essay I was finishing up this morning."

"It's alright." Hunk patted his shoulder, chuckling. "We ordered you your usual, is that alright?"

"Definitely." Lance smiled, nodding before he let his gaze wander to Keith.

He looked...good. Really good, actually. His hair had grown out a bit, it looked like, because it was pulled up into a ponytail that Lance knew was longer in length than it used to be. He was dressed casual, like the rest of them, with a red Tank top to ward off the heat outside. What caught Lance's attention, though, were the tattoos winding their way up Keith's right arm. A lion clawing its way up his shoulder, with colors dripping off of it, the drops forming into the line of planets that went down his arm, stopping just below his elbow. There were Korean letters tattooed under that and Lance had no idea what they said, what it meant, but knowing Keith it was probably something poetic.

Time had been kind to Keith, and Lance was only a _little_ bitter about that. "When'd you roll back into town, Keith?"

Keith blinked in surprise, as if he hadn't expected Lance to acknowledge him. Around them, their friends seemed to tense up, expecting the worst.

"Yesterday, actually." Keith replied, rolling his shoulders in a small shrug.

"Are you visiting?" Lance probed, cocking his head a bit as he rested his chin in his palm, trying to not let his unease show on his face.

"No, I'm actually moving back." Keith smiled slightly, though the action looked hesitant, which wasn't all too new for Keith, really. He'd always been a bit hesitant when talking about himself. "For work. I'm staying with Shiro and Allura right now until I find a place."

Lance nodded, turning his attention to Allura and Shiro. "I see."

Shiro looked apologetic as he forced himself to smile, but he seemed relieved that a fight hadn't broken out yet. "Allura and I figured Keith could use some socializing instead of hanging out inside all day."

"Yes, it's been a while since Keith has seen everyone, after all," Allura added, smiling kindly at Lance. It had probably been Allura's idea, if anything, because Allura knew Lance wouldn't start a fight. Why would he?

"We were filling Keith in on what we've been up to," Pidge replied, sipping their drink idly. "Lance is graduating next Spring."

Keith lifted his eye brows in surprise. "Really? That's great." Lance knew Keith was relaxing now, saw the way his shoulders dropped and he leaned back. Lance knew Keith's body language way too well. "It's probably been pretty hard, huh?"

"Hard is an understatement," Lance scoffed, nodding a bit. "I almost bombed the entire last semester. I wouldn't have passed if Pidge hadn't been my own personal tutor. And our man Hunk was a huge boost to my confidence, of course."

Hunk grinned proudly. "I knew you could do it, Lance."

"At least someone had faith in me." Lance laughed, shaking his head.

Keith chuckled, a sound that made Lance remember long nights spent on couches and in his car with the other. Lance shook those thoughts away then and there.

"You would have passed anyways; you've always been good at succeeding, even if you didn't think so."

Lance bit his lip at Keith's comment, a part of him basking in the praise and another part of him irritated. The irritation felt misplaced, though. Keith was just complementing him and being nice, like a normal person. There wasn't any malice, no underlying agendas. Lance smiled again, shrugging. "Didn't know you had that kind of faith in me."

Keith scoffed. "Always have."

Lance could have screamed, that's how conflicted he felt. Luckily Hunk started talking, telling Keith about his part time job at the restaurant across town, and filling him in on his new relationship status with his girlfriend, Shay. Lance was thankful for the conversation shift, letting out a soft breath as he tried to calm himself down. His heart was hammering away in his chest and he felt _stupid_ for it. He and Keith were adults and their break up had been ages ago. There wasn't any reason for either of them to mention it, and he knew none of the others would. Why was he so freaked out?

Their food was brought to them and they ate, Allura now talking about some party she and Shiro were having next weekend. Lance spared a glance at Keith as he ate, pausing when he realized that Keith looked just as anxious as _he_ felt. Lance knew Keith more than any of them, or at least he had. Keith's shoulders had tensed up again, like a few minutes before, and his eyes were focused more on the table or his food than on their friends, because Keith was terrible at eye contact when he was anxious. In fact, he couldn't do it, if Lance remembered correctly. Which he did.

A few years ago, Lance would have dropped everything to grab Keith by the hand and yank him away from their friends so he could help ease the tension. Keith hated that, though, the extreme doting and worrying. It made him uneasy and irritated because he wasn't _used_ to it. Used to people being worried. Lance...well, he understood that more now, of course.

He didn't realize he had stood up until he looked at Keith and asked, "Wanna look at the desserts with me? They have killer cakes here, man."

Keith blinked in surprise and hesitated, lower lip caught between his teeth for a second before he rose to his feet. "Sure, why not?"

Lance smiled and when Shiro threw a curious look at him, he just shrugged and veered Keith in the direction of the dessert displays. Keith had gotten taller too, he noticed; they were the same height now. They gazed at the cakes and other sweets for a bit, Lance's hands shoved into his pockets as he tapped his foot, trying to come up with something to say. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"How are your parents?" Keith stepped closer to the display, eyeing a red velvet cake for a second before he looked at Lance.

Lance blinked in surprise and shrugged a bit. "They're good, I guess. My little sister's about to graduate high school, so Mom's at that whole weepy but excited stage."

Keith smiled a little. "I bet; she was like that when you graduated, too."

"God, don't remind me." Lance laughed, shaking his head at the memory. His smile faltered for a second before he glanced back at Keith. "How's your dad?"

From the few details he had asked Shiro for in the past, Lance knew Keith had moved in with his dad after he had left town. Not the best choice, in Lance's opinion, after he had heard what kind of guy Keith's dad was; mean and bitter, someone Keith had mentioned hating being around in the past. He definitely remembered being all kinds of angry when Shiro had mentioned Keith moving in with his dad, after so many years of jumping from foster home to foster home because his dad couldn't provide for him. He spent so long away from the man, and being glad about it, to using his adult independence to move back in with him? It made no sense.

"He died a few months ago, actually." Keith replied.

Lance's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to look at Keith. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"No, it's fine," Keith waved a dismissive hand and shook his head. "I never really knew him that well so I can't really mourn him that much."

Lance frowned a bit. "You lived with him, though."

Keith shrugged again. "Yeah, but we hardly spoke to each other. He had other things to worry about than his adult son who could take care of himself. It's really no big deal, I guess."

Lance nodded awkwardly because he couldn't relate. He was going to be a mess when his dad died, he knew. He sucked in a breath and nodded. "So...you said you moved back for work? What kind?"

"I got hired at a tattoo shop," Keith replied, smiling a bit. "That guy we went to high school with, Rolo? He owns a shop here."

"Yeah, I've seen it," Really, Lance had lingered in front of it a few times, too scared to go in and actually get a tattoo. "It's really popular; Allura got the one on her back done there and I think a lot of people I know go there, too."

Keith nodded. "Mhm. He saw my art online and knew I was working part time at a shop up at my dad's. He asked if I wanted a job here and I mean I wasn't about to say no to a job at a tattoo shop that's been _on TV_."

"Dude!" Lance gasped, playfully smacking Keith's arm. "That's _awesome!_ I told you that your art was amazing!"

Keith snorted and gently shoved the other. "Yeah, yeah. You're always right, I _know_."

"Damn right I am." Lance huffed, crossing his arms. "You should always remember that."

"Don't go getting full of yourself already." Keith smiled playfully, a smile Lance knew so, so well. "You were right about _one_ thing."

"Uh, no?" Lance smirked. "Remember that time I told you that you'd pass that art class and you were all, ' _but Laaannncee it's so harddddd and I don't even know what I'm doiinnngg!'_ You passed just like I said you would! With an A, even."

Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his hip jutting out in the way that signaled he was definitely ready to play whatever game Lance was playing. "Okay, well what about that time you swore you would be able to beat Allura in that arm wrestling match and you totally lost? You weren't right about that."

"That's different!" Lance announced, nodding a few times. "I'm always right and you know it. Just admit it."

"You're such an ass!" Keith laughed, shoving him again. "There's no difference at all!"

Lance laughed too, and the feeling of laughing with Keith again as if they'd been doing it this whole time made his chest warm, made his hands shake a little. He stopped laughing and watched Keith, taking in the stray strand of hair that hung down the side of his face, watched the happy flush form on his cheeks as he fought off small giggles, as if Lance was the funniest person on Earth, which he wasn't.

"Why the hell did we ever break up?"

Keith's smile fell so suddenly that Lance felt his own heart stop for a second. Keith frowned a bit, more confused than anything else, and Lance hurried to continue. "I mean...It's just that like, this whole time I was worried this would go bad. But like...you and I were both super awkward and stuff, but right now it's...it's really good. It feels...it feels good. Like old times kind of. I just...I guess I'm confused because usually when you break up with someone, you don't still...you know..."

"Feel like you're still in love with them after so long?" Keith finished, and Lance could only nod. The flush on Keith's face was from embarrassment now, Lance knew, and the paler boy hesitated. "I...I mean I guess we were young and dumb, you know? We sort of just...rushed into a relationship. We'd just started college, I was on my own for the first time and...I mean honestly, I think we just weren't ready."

"I felt ready," Lance admitted and he continued before Keith could interject. "But when I look back on it, I probably wasn't. I wasn't patient with you because I thought that since you had moved out and were on your own you'd be more...put together. I thought that since we were dating and were together then you just...I dunno, wouldn't be depressed and afraid all the time. But depression and shit doesn't work like that. It doesn't magically go away just because someone loves you. I should have been more understanding of your feelings."

"I did kind of make it difficult for you." Keith murmured softly, offering Lance a small, apologetic smile. "I was really defensive all the time...I knew you were always trying to help and I just kind of made things harder on purpose. It was just really weird to have someone so...invested in my life and my feelings. It wasn't fair of me to act like such a brat, depressed or not. Depression doesn't give me a free pass to be an ass. You had your issues too and I wasn't respecting that, either."

Lance hadn't realized Keith had thought about this, had sat down and thought about their problems like he, too, had done. He smiled slightly. "...You kinda just disappeared, you know? We broke up and then when I went to see you a few days later to apologize Shiro told me you'd moved...you didn't even say goodbye, Keith. I wasn't sure if I was pissed off or sad for the longest time."

At that Keith winced, letting out a soft breath. "I know. That was a total dick move on my part. I just felt really cramped when we split...nothing made sense and I wanted to leave. My dad had...I mean I'd spoken to him a few days before and he had wanted to see me anyways, to make up for lost time...not that he would have been very good at that. So when we split I kind of just jumped on my impulse to leave and before I realized it I was at my dads, spilling some lie about wanting to move in with him to be around him more and what not." He hesitated and bit his lip again, an action that caught Lance's attention every time. "I didn't say goodbye because I knew if you had asked, I would have stayed. And...I mean if you want me to be honest with you Lance, I think we needed the time apart. I was still acting like a kid and had to get my shit together."

"I...guess I did too, really." Lance nodded slowly, trying to will away the tears threatening to sting his eyes. He glanced down at his feet and spoke up softly. "I think the time apart was needed, too...and you're right. I would have asked you to stay...with me."

Keith stepped closer, his hand reaching for Lance before he paused and lowered it again. "...I'm really glad I saw you again, Lance...I...I mean I want to still be friends."

Lance chewed his lip again, vaguely aware of the taste of blood on his tongue. "We're already friends, Keith." He lifted his gaze, steeling his nerves. "Do you want to go get dinner with me tonight? We can catch up. I'll tell you about my boring classes and you can show me your awesome art and whatever happens...happens."

Surprise wrote itself all over Keith's face before he nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "I'd...I'd like that. A lot."

Lance smiled brightly, the anxiety from earlier washing away. When they returned to the table Pidge shot them a look, as if they knew what had happened, and Lance could only grin in response. They fell into normal conversation again, as if Keith had never been gone at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is.


End file.
